


sweety

by crystalised22



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalised22/pseuds/crystalised22
Summary: – Так вот почему ты такой сладкий, – сквозь смех выдавил он. – Это всё твои мармеладки, я уверен.





	sweety

Когда Чанёль сказал Бэкхёну, что хочет минет, старший лишь приоткрыл от удивления рот и смешно округлил глаза. Они встречались уже около года, и, конечно, у них был секс, но до подобных откровений дело еще не доходило. 

Чанёль ждал чего угодно на свою неожиданную просьбу: что Бэкхён обругает его извращенцем, ударит и уйдет, а еще хуже – скажет, что он к такому не готов, и им не по пути. 

Бэкхён, однако, ничего из этого не сделал. Он вообще никак не реагировал. Застыл и пялился на своего парня расширенными глазами. Чанёль неосознанно сжался под его взглядом, стараясь уменьшиться в размерах, но с его ростом это было трудновато. Так он и стоял, согнувшийся в три погибели, брошенный на растерзание чужого взгляда и едва дышащий от непонятного страха, разлившегося по венам. 

Прошло сто двадцать четыре секунды (да, Чанёль считал), прежде чем лицо Бэкхёна приняло обычное выражение. Он серьезно кивнул, сдвинув бровки от внутренней борьбы с самим собой, вздохнул, а затем кивнул еще раз. И ушел. 

Вот так просто развернулся и ушел, не сказав ни слова. Чанёль ждал хлопка двери, который сказал бы ему, что его парень не готов к подобным экспериментам и ушел искать себе кого-нибудь получше Чанёля-извращенца. 

Но хлопка не последовало. В квартире стояла все такая же тишина. Чанёль слышал свое сбитое нервное дыхание, слышал детские голоса с площадки прямо под их окнами, слышал мяуканье соседской кошки, которую как обычно забыли впустить в квартиру. Словом, все те привычные звуки, которые слышал изо дня в день. 

Чанёль решил, что еще не всё потеряно, и направился в спальню – проверить, чем занят Бэкхён. По пути заглянув в ванную, парень убедился, что Бэкхёна там нет, значит, тому не поплохело и не выворачивало от одной лишь мысли взять кого-то в рот. Немного успокоившись, Чанёль все же дошел до спальни и увидел Бэкхёна, сидящим за ноутбуком. Парень непозволительно близко склонился к монитору и что-то внимательно вычитывал. По волнистой складочке на переносице и сильно закушенной губе Чанёль понял, что то, что он там видит, ему не особо нравится. (На самом деле, Бэкхёну было не особо понятно, но Чанёль был слишком взволнован, чтобы правильно разобрать его эмоции).

Чанёль стоял в дверном проеме и не решал приблизиться. Бэкхён, казалось, совсем его не замечал – так занят был тем, что на экране. Он сидел неподвижно несколько минут, усердно вчитываясь в мелкие буквы на мониторе, а потом внезапно залился краской от шеи до кончиков ушей и со всей дури захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Чанёлю стало жаль ни в чем не повинный девайз, но еще больше ему было жаль Бэкхёна, который тяжело дышал и не мог успокоить дрожь в пальцах. Что же такого он там вычитал?

Бэкхён повернул голову к двери и крупно вздрогнул всем телом, встретившись с чужим изучающим взглядом. Стул под его весом пошатнулся, но не упал. Тонкие пальцы до побеления вцепились в край деревянного стола. 

Бэкхён глубоко вдохнул и очень медленно выдохнул. А затем, словно пересилив себя, улыбнулся и спросил:

– Пойдем ужинать?

Чанёль поразился такой быстрой смене его поведения. Еще несколько минут назад он оставил его в комнате одного, бросив на растерзание собственным невеселым мыслям, а теперь как ни в чем не бывало звал ужинать. 

Чанёль решил не заморачиваться по этому поводу так сильно и, ответив Бэкхёну улыбкой, кивнул. 

Однако после ужина Бэкхён снова зарылся в ноутбук с головой. И на следующее утро тоже, и, когда они вернулись тем же днем с занятий, Бэкхён первым делом направился к ноутбуку. Чанёлю было до жути интересно, что же такого он там вычитывает, поэтому он решил одним глазком заглянуть в монитор. Бэкхён все равно не обращал на него внимания все это время. 

Лучше бы он этого не делал. На черном экране большими красными буквами светилось "Как сделать вашему мужчине приятно. Техника минета" и полуголая девица с леденцом во рту. Чанёль широко раскрыл глаза, так же широко открыл рот и пробежался глазами по строчкам. В статье говорилось о том, что следует делать, чтобы партнеру было приятно, а чего лучше делать не стоит. Его щеки вспыхнули, и Чанёль поспешил отвести глаза от монитора. 

Так вот чем, оказывается, занимался Бэкхён все это время? Он изучал эти непристойности, потому что хотел сделать Чанёлю приятно? Эта мысль радовала, а вот то, что он уже второй день не отрывается от ноутбука, зависая на сайтах с полуголыми девицами, не очень. 

Пока Чанёль готовил ужин, Бэкхён сидел за ноутбуком. Пока Чанёль повторял конспекты, Бэкхён сидел за ноутбуком. Пока Чанёль делал за Бэкхёна домашнюю работу, Бэкхён сидел за ноутбуком. И читал, читал, читал. Не отрываясь. Словно к ужасно трудному экзамену готовился. Хотя на памяти Чанёля еще не было такого предмета, к которому Бэкхёну нужно было бы готовиться так усердно. Обычно он с легкостью сдавал любую дисциплину, но в данный момент игра велась на чужом для него поле, поэтому ему приходилось повозиться. 

***

Чанёль смотрел телевизор в гостиной, когда услышал звук работающего принтера. Когда прошло полчаса, а принтер всё не замолкал, Чанёль решил узнать, в чем дело. 

Парень заглянул в спальню и обомлел. Бэкхён все так же сидел за столом, перед ноутбуком, только теперь весь стол перед ним был завален макулатурой, о содержании которой Чанёль, к своему огорчению, вполне догадывался. Словно каким-то шестым чувством ощутив присутствие Чанёля, Бэкхён повернулся к нему и без труда нашел его глаза своими. 

– Сядь-ка, – велел он, ткнув карандашом в сторону кровати. 

Чанёль решил послушаться (от греха подальше) и молча уселся на предложенное место. 

– Ты ел фрукты в последнее время? – спросил Бэкхён, подчеркивая что-то в распечатке. 

– Чего? – непонимающе спросил Чанёль. 

– Фрукты? – Бэкхён посмотрел на него, как на последнего идиота. – Ел?

– Кажется, нет, – задумчиво ответил Чанёль, стараясь припомнить, когда последний раз ел хоть что-нибудь фруктовое, не считая мармеладных мишек, которые Бэкхён жевал пачками. И которые Чанёль, по большому секрету, у него постоянно таскал.

– На, пожуй пока, – Бэкхён взял из стоящей на столе корзинки с фруктами ярко-красное яблоко и кинул им в Чанёля. 

– Зачем? – поинтересовался тот, уставившись на аппетитный плод в своих руках. 

– Так надо, – не отвлекаясь от распечаток, ответил Бэкхён. 

А потом огорошил Чанёля еще одним странным вопросом. 

– Ты курил в течение последней недели?

Глаза Чанёля по размеру, кажется, приблизились к яблоку, которое он держал в руках. 

– Бэкхён, ты, кажется, забыл, – все же умудрился ответить он, – я не курю. 

Бэкхён покивал и вернулся к распечаткам. 

– Какое мясо ты в последнее время ел? – еще один странный вопрос. 

– Бэкхён, – терпение Чанёля достигало своей критической отметки. – Мы живем вместе – я ел то же мясо, что и ты. 

Бэкхён на секунду приподнял голову от листов, но тут же снова склонился над ними. 

– Забудь про мясо, – безапелляционно заявил он, – с сегодняшнего дня ты его больше не ешь. 

Чанёль снова открыл рот. Закрыл его. И понял, что, кажется, удивляться больше нечему. 

Чанёль любил Бэкхёна. Действительно любил. Но эта его черта – глупая педантичность во всем, за что бы он ни взялся, иногда выводила его из себя. 

Бэкхён был очень старательным. Так же как в детстве, когда он засиживался за пианино, стирая пальцы в кровь, пока не начинал играть сонату без сучка и задоринки, так же и сейчас ко всему он подходил с особой тщательностью и серьезностью. Это была отличная черта, Чанёль не спорил. Особо это помогало ему на зачетах. Но в вопросах, касающихся отношений, она точно была неуместна. 

Чанёль внезапно порадовался, что не стал спрашивать у Бэкхёна разрешения на их первый секс. Иначе он бы и в его изучение погрузился с головой, и не видать бы тогда Чанёлю его сладкой попки еще очень долго. Он просто взял и взял его, когда желание стало выплескиваться за пределы его тела. Бэкхён был таким сладким в их первый раз, а еще очень громким. И настоящий Чанёль сейчас говорил большое спасибо Чанёлю прошлому за то, что тот не был сейчас лишен доступа к любимому телу. 

Сосредоточенный голос Бэкхёна вывел Чанёля из приятных воспоминаний. 

– С презервативом, – Бэкхён смотрел прямо на него, слегка приподняв брови, – или без?

– А что, и так бывает? – глаза Чанёля уже чисто автоматически стали чуть шире. 

– Ясно, – протянул Бэкхён, черкнув что-то на листе. 

– Нужно будет купить смазку, – бормотал он себе под нос. – Наверное, лучше с запахом ванили.

– Обойдемся без нее, – решительно заявил Чанёль, поднимаясь с места и шагая к своему парню. 

– Что говоришь? – переспросил Бэкхён, не поворачивая головы. 

Ничего не ответив, Чанёль сократил разделяющее их расстояние и, развернув к себе кресло, в котором устроился старший, одним слитным движением опустился на колени. 

– Ты что делаешь? – заверещал Бэкхён. 

Чанёль выбрал из корзинки самое симпатичное яблочко и засунул старшему в рот. 

– На, пожуй пока, – повторил он сказанные ранее старшим слова. 

Чанёль опустил руки на острые коленки, обтянутые мягкой тканью домашних штанов, и повел ладонями вверх, с нажимом лаская чужие аппетитные бедра. Добравшись до самого интимного, Чанёль аккуратно обвел большим пальцем контур чужого члена. Плоть под его прикосновениями слегка дернулась и начала твердеть. Чанёль легко улыбнулся подобной реакции, а потом болезненно ойкнул, когда крепкое, спелое яблоко, зажатое в зубах Бэкхёна, вырвалось из его рта и ударило Чанёля прямо по темечку. Чанёль поднял глаза на чужое лицо, обиженно потирая пострадавшую макушку, и встретился взглядом с виноватыми глазами Бэкхёна, зажавшего себе рот ладошками. 

– Прости, – севшим голосом извинился он, – я не хотел. 

Чанёль улыбнулся и подтянулся вверх, целуя блестящие от сока губы и слизывая сладкий привкус. Бэкхён под его губами расслабился и едва слышно застонал, обнимая его за шею. Чанёль продолжал поглаживать его член через ткань брюк. Бэкхён, кажется, забыл, для чего именно минутой ранее Чанёль опустился перед ним на колени, но раздавшееся в тишине комнаты жужжание ширинки напомнило ему об этом. 

Он уперся ладошками в чужие плечи, стараясь оттолкнуть Чанёля от себя, и сдавленно зашептал. 

– Что ты делаешь? Не надо, – хныкал он. – Ты же не готов. 

– Я хочу, – выдохнул Чанёль. – Этого достаточно. 

Бэкхён снова попытался его оттолкнуть, но Чанёль перехватил его руки, крепко сжимая запястья. 

– Не дергайся, – предупредил он. – И тогда тебе будет очень-очень приятно. 

Бэкхён поразился прозвучавшей в его голосе решительности и решил посмотреть, как далеко она его заведет. Такой серьезный, властный Чанёль возбуждал его не на шутку и толкал на запретную тропинку, влекущую в глубины чистого удовольствия. 

Чанёль вернулся на колени и, расстегнув молнию до конца, аккуратно потянул штаны вниз. Бэкхён над ним тяжело выдохнул и произнес:

– Ты же даже не знаешь, что нужно делать, – предпринял он последнюю попытку. 

– Я разберусь, – ответил Чанёль, утыкаясь носом в чужое белье и вдыхая едва слышный запах сладкого возбуждения. – Думаешь, у меня не получится? – спросил он, потираясь носом о твердеющий член. 

– Уверен, – задушенно выдохнул Бэкхён, сжимая кожаные подлокотники кресла. 

Чанёль усмехнулся и лизнул кожу над самой резинкой трусов, оставляя длинный влажный след. Бэкхён над ним задышал еще чаще. Чанёль сжал ладонью уже вполне различимую выпуклость в чужих трусах и поцеловал голый, судорожно сокращающийся живот. 

А затем проскользнул рукой под резинку трусов и наткнулся большим пальцем прямо на влажную, набухшую головку. Бэкхён сверху мяукнул что-то совсем не различимое и съехал по сидению вниз. 

Чанёль поспешил стянуть с него трусы и устроил ладони на чужих боках, ощутимо надавливая на выпирающие тазовые косточки. А затем склонился чуть ниже и горячо выдохнул на чувствительную кожу. 

Пальцы Бэкхёна до побеления сжались на подлокотниках кресла.

Чанёль вдохнул поглубже и вобрал покрасневшую головку в рот, легко надавливая языком на самый кончик. Бэкхён выдохнул сладко-громкое "аах" и вцепился пальцами в его плечи, то ли стараясь оттолкнуть его от себя, чтобы прекратить эту сладкую пытку, то ли притянуть ближе, чтобы она никогда не заканчивалась. 

Подбодренный его стоном, Чанёль провел языком по всей длине туда и обратно и снова захватил головку губами, медленно опускаясь все ниже. Бэкхён сверху метался, скулил и бессвязно просил о чем-то. Чанёль не мог разобрать, так занят был другой частью его тела. Стараясь расслабить горло, Чанёль опускался всё ниже, пока головка чужого члена не уткнулась в заднюю стенку его горла. Было немного непривычно, но отнюдь не противно. Член Бэкхёна приятно пульсировал, посылая легкие мурашки по его телу.

Бэкхён к этому моменту, кажется, совсем не дышал. Чанёль ощутимо шлепнул его по бедру, приводя в чувство, и почувствовал, как чужие пальцы крепче запутываются в его волосах. Чанёль медленно задвигал головой, обласкивая чужое возбуждение горячим языком и помогая себе ладонью. Бэкхён застонал громче, и шепот его стал еще более бессвязным. Чанёль задвигался чаще, с каждым "туда" совершая глотательные движения и этим, кажется, сводя Бэкхёна с ума. Чанёль закинул одну его ногу на свое плечо, а вторую отвел чуть дальше в сторону, освобождая себе больше пространства между чужих ног. 

Бэкхён сорвался на крик. 

Осознав, что ему осталось совсем немного до финального "божекакхорошо", Чанёль обхватил его горячие яички ладонью и чуть потянул вниз. Теперь Бэкхён, кажется, сорвался на фальцет. Чанёль аккуратно выпустил его изо рта, оставляя во рту одну лишь головку, и легкими круговыми ласками довел его до финала. 

Бэкхён громко закричал, срывая голос, и излился ему в рот. Струя сладковатой спермы оросила язык Чанёля, и он поспешил всю ее проглотить. Чанёль поднял голову и пошло слизал остатки его семени с уголков своих губ. Бэкхён сидел, закрыв лицо ладонями и крупно дрожал, переживая мощнейший оргазм. 

– Посмотри на меня, – хрипло попросил Чанёль. 

Бэкхён несмело отнял ладони от лица, являя взору Чанёля горящие щеки и кончики ушей, блестящие от слюны губы и от чего-то, похожего на счастье, глаза. Растрепанный, покрасневший и удовлетворенный он был просто до безумия прекрасен. 

– Прекрасен, – озвучил свои мысли Чанёль. 

– Дурак, – Бэкхён пихнул его кулаком в плечо и отвел в сторону смущенный взгляд. 

– У меня получилось? – довольно поинтересовался Чанёль. Он был полностью уверен, что его мальчику было очень хорошо. Он даже под ним так громко никогда не стонал. Определенно, стоило попробовать приласкать его раньше. 

– На троечку, – дерзко бросил Бэкхён, кажется, уже успевший прийти в себя. 

– Тебе ведь было хорошо, – больше утверждал, чем спрашивал Чанёль. – Понравилось? – допытывался он. 

– Знаешь же, что да, – тихо ответил Бэкхён, растирая краснеющие щеки. Он столько всего читал в последние несколько дней о том, как доставить удовольствие своему партнеру подобными ласками, что даже не задумывался о том, как это может быть хорошо. Теперь ему еще больше хотелось попробовать, чтобы Чанёль под ним метался и стонал так же громко. 

– Эй, Бэк, – вдруг позвал Чанёль, прерывая поток его мыслей. 

– Мм, – лениво отозвался разомлевший от ласки Бэкхён. 

– А зачем нужно было есть фрукты и не есть мясо? – Бэкхён от этого вопроса вспыхнул ярким алым и опустил глаза, тихо пробормотав. 

– Чтобы.. улучшить вкус спермы. 

Чанёль удивленно распахнул глаза, а потом громко захохотал. 

– Так вот почему ты такой сладкий, – сквозь смех выдавил он. – Это всё твои мармеладки, я уверен. 

Краснеть Бэкхёну было уже некуда, поэтому он просто шлепнул Чанёля по плечу. 

– Значит, в следующий раз мне все-таки придется скушать яблочко? – лукаво ухмыльнувшись, спросил Чанёль. 

– Придурок, – пробормотал Бэкхён, поднимаясь с места и подхватывая с пола свои трусы, и зашагал в ванную. 

– Чтобы к концу дня корзинка была пуста, – бросил он, уже стоя в дверях. 

Чанёль усмехнулся и последовал за своим парнем, наивно полагая, что Бэкхён был не серьезен, и в душе ему тоже обломится что-нибудь вкусненькое. 

 

Но Бэкхён не был бы Бэкхёном, если бы к концу вечера корзинка с яблоками действительно не была пуста.


End file.
